


Expecto Patronum

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Hermione finds her patronus with Ginny, and Harry finds out what it all means.Just some fluff fun. Hermione/Ginny, early stages.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Expecto Patronum

"Expecto… Patronum!"

Nothing happened, Hermione frowned and stared at her wand. She had the happy memory, she definitely had the words right. What was she missing?

"Expecto Patronum!"

There's gasps following Ginny's shout, and Hermione can't help but follow the gazes and stare in pure awe at the sight of the gigantic white horse.

She did it!

Pride filled her chest as the horse whinnied. It galloped around, striking it's legs with a strong and proud grace.  
She grinned, the happy flush on Ginny's face warming her heart and her stomach. There's an urge then, an urge to prove herself.

"... Expecto Patronum!"

White sprouted from her wand, the happiness she felt being pushed into this corporal form.  
An otter swam past her, miming a chirp as it seemed to smile.  
The witch matched the expression, a giggle slipping out as the patronus circled her head playfully.

The otter looked to the side then, seemingly excited as it rushed towards the horse. It swam around it's feet, landing on its neck and hugging it tight.

Ginny laughed and walked over to Hermione, hugging her, lifting her slightly in a bear hug.

"They like each other too, how sweet!"

Hermione giggled, light blush on her cheeks. The redhead put her down and looked at their patronus who were playing.

Unknowingly, even to the two of them, they were holding hands as their animals played.  
Harry spied it from across the room, smiling at the sight of his best friends.

"Hey, Luna?"

"Yes Harry?"

The small blonde almost floated over and he nodded to the two women.

"Does that… mean anything?"

Luna looked at the Patronus, staring past the patronus which surrounded the boy who lived. She hmm'd and twirled back.

"Oh, soulmates I think, Harry."

He balked and looked back at them. They were happy, laughing to each other joyfully.

Yeah, it does seem possible.

There's a sudden bang against the wall to their rooms entrance, and all thoughts of romance are blown away.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun, anyone interested in a Hermione Lestrange/Ginny story? Cuz got a plan but no motivation, hmu if you want it!


End file.
